


Almost. Maybe.

by gaysngreys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love, no beta readers we die like men, totally sfw but I let oikawa say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysngreys/pseuds/gaysngreys
Summary: the world is a busy place, but constant rain and loud thoughts are all that are on Oikawa's mind at the moment





	Almost. Maybe.

It was raining, hard. 

**Tell him.**

The two sit side by side, long ignoring the noticeable lack of space, but total ignorance was not a bliss Oikawa was currently experiencing. It's not that he likes rain itself (he doesn't particularly), but rather the atmosphere created to counteract it; blankets and warm drinks, ultimate comfort brought out by heavy contrast to the relentless pounding outside, on the edge of conscious but of no concern. While most of this ideal is not present at this sparse bus stop, the sound thankfully masks his racing heart rate. 

Iwaizumi currently scrolls through some app, having long given up on Oikawa’s silence. To someone only acquainted with the latter on a surface level, this quiet may seem starkly out of character or a cause for worry; after all, the commanding setter of Aoba Johsai wasn't particularly known for being demure or subtle. But close friends, childhood friends, they know the slightest ticks, the smallest of gestures, everything. Almost. 

**Tell him.**

It starts. Oikawa closes his eyes and breathes. _Just stop._

**No one here but the two of you. Tell him.**

_Tell him_ what _exactly?_ Despite there being no physical entity to intimidate, a familiar sneer begins to edge its way onto his face, he's escaping to familiar (over)confidence. 

**That you love him.**

The noise continues but Oikawa’s gaze had found Iwaizumi again and quickly gets distracted. Sure, as much as Oikawa teases his dear Iwa-chan, it’s not hard to notice how pretty Iwaizumi really is, not at all. But more than anything, just being by his side brings light to Oikawa’s life that he rarely feels off the court. 

**Tell him.** The noise roars back into notoriety. **Tell him, tell him, how much you love him, how dear Iwa-chan really is to you, no, not Iwa-chan but-**

“Hajime,” Oikawa breathes.

The thought becomes reality as the named turns, slightly confused. 

Shades of doubt soaked Oikawa thoughts. _Fuck._

“Oikawa.”

_No._

“Oikawa.”  
_Not ready._  
“Tooru.”

 

Thoughts racing the blood rushing to his cheeks, Oikawa quickly blurts an excuse, the validity didn’t matter, just tired from staying up for homework neglected by practice. “I guess you could even say that I spaced out,” he offers a grin, no peace signs, just the realest fake he can muster. 

one. two. 

 

**_Will he know?_**

three.

_Hopefully not._

His great efforts are thankfully returned by nothing more but a hesitating jab from Iwaizumi. A sigh of relief threatens to escape Oikawa as the boy next to him smiles, shining and brilliant. Blinding.

And right then, it rains a little harder.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually read or write angst, so fear not! This was just a vent from way last year, I honestly forgot it existed, but I found it on my google drive today and was pretty decently surprised (normally you would have to give me a fortune for me to even look at my old writing). While I'm not sure if this specific storyline will ever get resolution, other stuff I write will be more fluffy and stuff like my usual (☆▽☆) I have an AU I've been toying with forever, but it's kind of all over the place so idek if I'll ever finish it. I wanna post at least once a month though!!! For now, I'm on a lot of social media as gaysngreys (tumblr and twitter are probably gonna be most likely relevant to writing), I have an iwaoi tumblr at neverenoughiwaoi as well 〜(^∇^〜）that's enough rambling for now, seeya next time (hopefully within a month!!)


End file.
